Brimo vs. Killeen
Arena Information Arena: The Table Land Time of Day: Mid-Day Combatants * Brimo * Killeen, The Dark Maiden Battle LeadDragon (talk) 05:55, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Brimo circles overhead, her shadow darting over the stone below as she anticipates the imminent battle. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 06:05, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Killeen squints up at the figure of Brimo, then shifts her gaze to the two burly undead cohorts flanking her. Satisfied with their condition and proportions, she focuses her attention once again upon the small figure of Brimo above, voicing her challenge, "Well, come and have a go then!" LeadDragon (talk) 06:10, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Wordlessly, the dragon-girl dives towards Killeen, her greatest threat. With a growl, she unhinges her jaw and releases a gush of flame that bathes her opponent in heat. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 06:14, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Anticipating Brimo's intentions, Killeen rolls to the side, narrowly avoiding the spurt of flames. Springing to her feet, she begins circling Brimo warily, mentally commanding her two servants to do the same. LeadDragon (talk) 06:22, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Landing softly, Brimo stalks Killeen. Her claws clicking against the stone and eyes darting towards the henchmen warily. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 06:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Preferring not to engage in combat unless absolutely necessary, Killeen signals one of her zombies to attack, wishing to gauge the drake-like girl's offensive capabilities. The undead man directly to Brimo's left lumbers forward, aiming a hefty blow at her scaley head. LeadDragon (talk) 06:34, February 7, 2013 (UTC) With practiced ease, she ducks under his arm and an instant later leaps at the man's face, ripping at the undead neck with claws and teeth. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 06:42, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Killeen reacts immediately, sending a command to her remaining minion to attack Brimo from behind. Siezing her from behind, the reanimated corpse curls one massive arm around the dragonkin's throat, lifting her off the ground. LeadDragon (talk) 06:45, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Screaming with rage, Brimo digs her claws into the assailant's arm, flame leaking from her mouth. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 06:51, February 7, 2013 (UTC) The corpse's grip slackens as the muscle tissue in his arm is charred and ripped to shreds. Killeen curses under her breath, drawing her long serrated dagger from beneath her overcoat. LeadDragon (talk) 06:57, February 7, 2013 (UTC) As the restraint relaxes, Brimo lurches forward and spreads her wings, dancing away from Killeen and her knife. The batlike appendages poised for a quick escape into the air. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 07:00, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Killeen retreats a few paces, regrouping with her wounded but still functioning minions. LeadDragon (talk) 07:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Brimo smiles wickedly as she starts towards her adversaries, hissing softly through her jagged teeth. She leaps over her three opponents and spits fire at them as she passes, landing only for an instant before pulling herself into the sky once more. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 07:16, February 7, 2013 (UTC) As the flames roar from Brimo's maw, one of Killeen's minions shields her from the blast, which incinerates him completely. As her draconic adversary rises above her reach, Killeen snarls in frustration, readying herself for her foe's next assualt. LeadDragon (talk) 07:23, February 7, 2013 (UTC) "Catch me if you can," Brimo laughs freely as she bobs closer to the ground. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 07:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) A grim smile began to play about the corners of Killeen's mouth. Moving with eye-blurring speed, she drew back the arm holding her knife and hurled it toward Brimo's right wing, creating a long, jagged gash in the membrane. LeadDragon (talk) 07:42, February 7, 2013 (UTC) She plunges to the ground and Brimo cries out in dismay and pain as broken blood vessels leak onto the dusty floor. Anger dulls the agony of her torn wing and she folds it gently against her back as she glares at Killeen with murderous intent. "You will pay dearly, human," Brimo spits. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 07:46, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Wary of Brimo's anger, Killeen sends her remaining servant forward in a direct assault, his fists upraised. As he charges, Killeen begins making her way sideways, intent on flanking her opponent. LeadDragon (talk) 07:53, February 7, 2013 (UTC) She does not rise from her kneeling position, Brimo simply blasts the male perpetrator with bitter flames and stares at the burning man's partner out of the corner of her eye. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 07:59, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Killeen's henchman collapses, his burned and blackened flesh unable to respond to her commands. Ignoring her bodyguard's fate, Killeen attacks Brimo herself, aiming a leaping kick at the creature's head. LeadDragon (talk) 08:04, February 7, 2013 (UTC) The human girl's boots connect with Brimo's head, whipping it back violently. Blood smears across the arena floor as she feebly crawls backward, growling slightly. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 08:11, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Seeing that she has the upperhand, Killeen jumps neatly over Brimo, retrieving her knife from where it had fallen to the stone floor. LeadDragon (talk) 17:06, February 7, 2013 (UTC) "This will not be forgotten, human," Brimo hisses, holding her hand against the already swelling portion of her head. "I know when I am beat, but watch your back. This is not over." She stands shakily and backs away from Killeen, walking out of the arena. Battle Awards Killeen * Champion * Ringmaster * Save The Day * Girl Power * Dragon Slayer * Firefighter Brimo * Second Place Isn't That Bad... * Tae-Kwon-Die Brimo vs. Killeen